


Night on the Town

by azurlei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurlei/pseuds/azurlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya never expected to cross paths with the dark haired beauty, but when they were partnered for a History Term paper her life would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Vriskan Secret Santa exchange on tumblr, my gift for user 1l037! They had requested College AU and Humanstuck! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Kanaaaaaaaya I’m boooooooored.” Vriska Serket whines, throwing herself dramatically onto her friend’s bed. The twin bed squeaks audibly in protest, but the raven-haired sophomore pays it no mind. 

“We’ve only been working for twenty minutes,” Kanaya Maraym replies blithely, not bothering to look up from her computer screen, “And ten of that consisted of you complaining about your score on the last test.”

“That essay question was totally rigged!” Vriska cries indignantly.

Kanaya simply rolls her eyes. It had been a mere three weeks since she first met the gorgeous young woman. Kanaya had of course noticed her around campus, but had never really crossed paths. When the two had been paired together to write a term paper for their History 101 class Kanaya’s opinion had gradually changed. 

Where Kanaya was orderly and methodical, Vriska could be impulsive and moody. But for all Vriska’s brash attitude and bluster, the younger woman was insightful and could be ruthlessly brilliant, _If only I could get her to focus,_ Kanaya mused.

“Kanaya, are you even listening to me?”

“Hm?” Kanaya shook her head, pulled from her own thoughts. 

Vriska snorts, “Come on, we’re way ahead of schedule- even by that stupid calendar you made.”

Kanaya glances towards the aforementioned planner, considering. They were indeed ahead of their deadlines, their history term paper wasn’t due for another two weeks and the rough draft was in good shape. “Very well, if you want to have the night off, you may. I’m sure you have other scholastic endeavors you’ve been neglecting for my benefit.” Kanaya concedes drolly. 

“No, not like that Kanaya. I want to have fun, I want to go out!”

“So go.”

“Come _with_ me,” Vriska persists, “You never go out.”

“I have work to do,” Kanay demurs, “Besides I’d only hold you back.”

Vriska rolls to her side and sighs “Kanaya, come on. I know for a fact that you’re up to date on all your classwork, you’d literally do nothing but get further ahead.” 

Kanaya pushes herself away from the desk, spinning her chair around to face her friend. As she takes in the sight of Vriska sprawled on Kanaya’s bed, her raven hair disheveled Kanaya’s mouth goes dry. “I don’t know…” she hedges, “Where would we go?”

“Fleisher’s?” Vriska suggests, naming a local club a few blocks off campus.

“Vriska we’re both under age-“

“Keep your panties on Kan,” Vriska scoffs, scooting up onto her knees, “they’re dry on Tuesday nights. Just some music and some dancing. Nothing illicit.”

Kanaya wrinkles her nose and after a moment nods, “Just let me finish this paragraph and get changed…”

“You look fine!” Vriska insists, “Just grab your coat and lets goooooooo already!”

Kanaya spins back to her work, hits save and closes her laptop. The brunette turns back around, just in time to see Vriska slip a well-worn black leather jacket on. “Done?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Kanaya agrees and grabs her own jacket. “Do I need anything else?”

Vriska allows her eyes to roam over her friend, taking in the lanky brunette’s appearance. Kanaya was wearing dark bootcut jeans, a skintight black top with a dark green sweater over it. A leather belt with silver filigree completed the outfit. “Nah, you’ll pass muster” Vriska teases.

Kanaya rolls her eyes, and grabs her keys and wallet. “Come on then, might as well get going.” 

The pair leaves Kanaya’s door and walk across campus. It was a chilly evening, the scent of rain was in the air but dozens of students were out and about. They chat amicably, discussing class or campus goings-on. Leaving campus behind, they walked down 22nd street, past the convenience stores and frat houses. The thumping bass of the music could be heard half a block away, and as they drew closer to Fleisher’s Kanaya began to have serious doubts. 

“Common!” Vriska urges, sensing her friend’s reluctance, “Don’t wimp out on me!”

“I was merely wishing I had thought to bring hearing protection,” Kanaya retorts primly, as she allows herself to be led into the club.

The dimly lit interior is familiar to Vriska, and she quickly checks their coats and secures them a small table near the bar. “Sit.” Vriska orders, pulling a chair out for Kanaya, “I’m gonna grab us something to drink. Coke?”

“Diet,” Kanaya corrects and smiles despite herself. As Vriska threads her way to the bar, Kanaya studies her surroundings. Despite being dry for the evening, the club is quite busy, filled mostly with underclassmen like themselves. A DJ is busily remixing, an eclectic blend of 90’s classics and modern dance music. A dance floor spreads out before the DJ booth, and tables cluster around the edges. 

Vriska returns, two sodas in hand but she can barely sit still. Her fingers tap out the tempo on her glass, while her head sways absently.

“Go on.” Kanaya urges, nodding towards the dance floor.

“Join me?” Vriska inquires, quirking one eyebrow.

Kanaya shakes her head, “Maybe in a bit.”

Vriska shrugs and bounces off, quickly losing herself to the music. She dances with an unconscious grace, flowing with the pounding rhythm. Kanaya is grateful for the dim lighting, as she watches her friend. The brunette allows her mind to wander, enjoying the vision before her.

A few songs later Vriska returned to the table, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. “Having fun?” Kanaya inquired.

“A blast!” Vriska enthused, draining her soda, “I saw TZ, but she’s here with her new guy. Come, dance with me?”

“I- I need to go to the bathroom,” Kanaya squeaks, “I’ll see you in a few.”

Vriska blinks in confusion as Kanaya flees to the ladies room. 

Alone in the restroom, Kanaya slumped against the wall. _Keep it together Maryam,_ she chastised herself, _She is your friend. Just your friend. Don’t make a fool of yourself._ Checking herself in the mirror, the burnet adjusted her hair self-consciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the dance floor, Vriska resumes her frenetic dancing. The crowd’s energy was building as the night went on, and the club was filling up. 

“Hey, babe. You here all alone?” A strange voice purrs.

Vriska turns to see a dark haired young man smiling at her. “I’m here with a friend,” she corrected.

“Well I don’t know why a gorgeous girl like you would be dancing by herself,” he continues, “I’d never leave you alone.”

“Nah man, you’re not my type.” 

“Oh come on,” he coaxes, “you don’t even know me.”

Vriska shakes her head, “Take a hike.”

“Just talk with me,” he wheedled, looming over the short woman, “I’m sure your ‘friend’ won’t even miss you.”

“I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone.” Kanaya says coolly, appearing beside Vriska’s shoulder, “I suggest you comply.” 

“Or what?” The guy sneers, “Jeeze, butt out, we were just having a chat.”

“Come on Kan,” Vriska interjects, grabbing the taller woman by the elbow, “let’s go get some air.”

Comprehension slowly dawns across the interloper’s face, “Oh I see how it is,” he mutters as the pair turn to leave, “Goddamn dykes.”

Vriska spun back around, “You did not!” She spat, her fist striking the guy squarely in the stomach. He retaliates with a punch square to Vriska’s chin, and another one glancing off her temple.

“Vriska!” Kanaya shouts, trying to pull her friend back. A few moments later a burly bouncer wades through the crowd intent on breaking up the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska hops up onto Kanaya’s bed, while the brunette retrieves her first aid kit. “I keep telling you I’m fine. I’ve had worse.”

Kanaya arches one eyebrow, "I don't doubt that you have." 

"Yeah, but- ow!" 

“Hold still.” Kanaya orders, as Vriska flinches away from the iodine cleanser.

“But it hurts,” Vriska whines, sticking out her swollen lip in a pout. 

“Well if you would have just let it be, you wouldn’t be such a mess.” Kanaya deftly wipes Vriska’s forehead clean of blood, “It’s a good thing your head is so hard."

Vriska winces at Kanaya’s criticism. She opens her mouth to defend her actions, but at Kanaya's stern look she meekly submits to Kanaya’s fussing. _Guess I really fucked up,_ she thought to herself."I- I'm sorry about what happened back there." Vriska mumbles at last.

"It's not your fault," Kanaya concedes as she tidies up her workspace and puts away her first aid kit, "he was a jerk and couldn't take the hint."

"No, not that," Vriska bites her lip, "I'm sorry that he assumed... ya'know..."

Kanaya blinks in confusion. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Vriska runs a hand through her hair in frustration, "I'm sorry he assumed we were together... That way." Vriska shoots a furtive glance towards Kanaya who appeared deep in thought. 

"I'm not."

"Wha-?" 

"It's flattering," Kanaya admits, a blush creeping up her fair cheeks, "the thought that someone like you could be attracted to someone like me."

"Wait just a second!" Vriska interjected, grabbing Kanaya's shoulder, "What do you mean someone like you?"

Kanaya shrugs out Vriska's grip, avoiding Vriska's searching gaze"I know what people say about me. That I'm stuck up, that I'm boring. That I'm a prude." 

"Hey now, you may be stuck up but you're hardly boring" Vriska teases, a sly smile creeping across her lips.

"Jerk!" Kanaya retorts, playfully punching Vriska's shoulder. 

The short woman grabs the brunette's hand, pulling her close. "I may be a jerk, but I have a question for you."

"Wh-what?" Kanaya breaths, her pulse quickening.

"How can you not realize how amazing you are?" Vriska traces the curve of Kanay's cheek with her knuckles.

Kanaya frowns slightly, “Vriska I-”

“No,” Vriska interrupts, “Let me finish." She nervously rubs her palms across her jeans, "Kan, I... I've wanted to tell you..." Vriska groans in frustration at her own fumblings, "I'm no good with words, but Kanaya you… you make me _feel_ things. Things I didn't know I _could_ feel." 

Lips meet in a hesitant, explorative kiss. Vriska tangles her hands in Kanaya's short hair, holding her close. Kanaya's hands come to rest upon Vriska's waist then slide upwards; her delicate fingers splay out across Vriska’s ribs. 

Vriska breaks the kiss, her breathing ragged and uneven. Kanaya's hands were cupping Vriska's breasts. "Damn Kan," she whistles.

Kanaya drops her hands, blushing, "I am sorry, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Seems like you did," Vriska smirks, her blue eyes darkening with lust, "You just took me by surprise."

"I could say the same about you," Kanaya replies, attempting to regain her composure.

"Kanaya, wait, please. Can we talk?" She pats the mattress next to her. 

"Vriska I don't think..."

 _Idiot,_ Vriska berates herself, her shoulders slump, "I'm sorry Kanaya. I shouldn't have even brought it up..." her voice trembles slightly.

Kanaya shakes her head, a shy smile playing across her lips, "Vriska, you have it all wrong,"

Vriska blinks, comprehension dawning across her face. “Kan you mean…”

“I do,” Kanaya smiles, “I just never knew how to tell you.”


End file.
